L and Light's 'pet'
by GothicToeLicker
Summary: warning: this is stupid. Alternate universe and deaging and the whole nine yards. no slash or mpreg or gender changes though. i wrote this for homework in english and it turned into a fan fiction. READ FOR INFO AT BOTTOM OF STORY! THANKS


name: ******** ******

English 9/10 Honors

26 August 2012

Vocabulary Power Essay

The annoying voice broke over the **intercom **announcing an **intramural** mathletes tournament that night. Both boys in the room were expecting to be there. They woke groggily and glared at the thing on the wall. How dare it wake them up so early?

Light was tired. Ever since he and L had gotten chained together by that punk kid Mello things had been rough. Thank God the chain was two feet long instead of only a few inches. But still, it made simple tasks such as showering and sleeping difficult. Plus Light was getting a sore on his wrist from the darned things. Oh, and let's not forget mention that L and Light hate each other.

Their beds had been moved closer together since the idea of sharing one was completely out of the question. It was bad enough the two teens were roommates, but bed buddies was not even an option. L would rather have **intravaneous** spiders explore his body than share a bed with Light Yagami.

It seemed though that the chain was doing more than annoying the boys. It seemed to, if only slightly, be drawing them closer (and not only literally). Arch rivals and enemies as they may be, the two had much in common and even had a sort of twisted little friendship. Sure, the friendship was **interlaced **with constant fighting or wrestling, random insults, lots of jealousy, and the occasional thought of hatred, but at least it was something. Good thing too for their **intermediary. **Matsuda was one person that both L and Light hated more than each other. Matsuda was an idiot.

At Wammy's Boarding School, the intelligent levels varied. L and Light were in constant battle for the top. Matsuda sat happily at the bottom, way below the two geniuses. He was stupid, foolish, constantly confused, easily insulted and hurt, but he was also loyal and very persistent. He often **interjected **himself between Light and L during some of their more vicious **interplay. **The two have **interrogated** him multiple times on why he was constantly bugging them, simply to find out that he thought of them as friends and had no one else to hang out with.

Speak of the devil, someone was knocking at their door. Light stood up to answer it but was immediately tugged back. He fell on his butt at the foot of the bed and rubbed his sore wrist.

"Do you mind?!" he hissed at L, who shrugged and stood up so they could answer the door.

"Hey guys! How's it going!? Did you hear about the mathletes intramural tournament tonight!? I wonder if you'll be on the same team, well of course you'll have to be with those handcuffs... with both of you on the same team there's no doubt you'll win! This is going to be great practice for our tournament against Brimley! We're going to smoke em! I can't wait!-"

"Good morning to you too, Matsuda," L said in a monotone voice. His expression was bored and he rolled his eyes.

Kalita 2

Light scoffed at his friend's poor manners. At least _he_ was more well bread than that!

"Yea, Brimley's going down!" Light said to humor Matsuda. Brimley was another school in the area. The two rival schools were **intrastate.**

Matsuda continued on blabbering. Light only pretended to listen, and L's attention span was **intermittent. **Something the two boys had in common, neither of them cared at all about what Matsuda was saying. Why did they even put up with him? Maybe it's because he was too stupid to hurt, like a little dumb puppy. He sure acted like one.

10 words

!

**Sooo some of you out there are probably thinking... WAHT THE HELL DID I JUST READ? okay, let me fill u in. this was my homework. write an essay using ur ten vocab words. it turned into a fan fiction, and having not updated in a while, i decided to upload this. ta-da**

**important things to know. this is in an alternate fanfiction universe away from death note. L and Light are about fifteen and attend a boarding academy along with all the other death note characters that i like. Mello chained them together. matsuda is also around fifteen. **

**that's it. enjoy. thanks for reading. no need to R/R cuz i only wrote this for homework anyways... unless u rly want to. then go for it**


End file.
